Certain regulatory institutions have provided best practice recommendations and data regulations for enterprises utilizing Information Security Management Systems (ISMS). In order to comply with the many existing global data regulations, including regulations relating to the Payment Card Industry (PCI) Data Security Standard (DSS) and the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA), among others, corresponding enterprises utilize a variety of security platforms to provide data security controls as part of a compliance framework.
For example, certain security platforms, such as the RSA enVision® platform produced by EMC Corporation, Hopkinton, Mass., are configured to collect event or log data, such as security related events or authentication events, generated by event sources, such as servers, routers, and switches present on an enterprise's network. As the security platform collects the event log data, the security platform stores the event data as part of an Internet Protocol Database (IPDB). Based upon the event data stored in the IPDB, an administrator can query the security platform and retrieve data reports regarding network, file, application, and user activity tailored to a variety of compliance requirements. Additionally, based upon the log data stored in the IPDB, the security platform can provide the administrator with security event alerts that allow the administrator to see security threats and risks in real time and to take effective actions to mitigate those threats and risks.